neuroslicersfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Introduction Message KEEPERCODE 884: ACCESS_TO_VIEW_MESSAGE - GRANTED "There is no crime in Virtual World. There is no war in Virtual World. There's only peace and harmony in Virtual World. One would think it is true, but one would be wrong. Welcome to NeuroNet, place where order became chaos, where peace became war, and where harmony has turned into a massive crime. NeuroNet, created by Tesseract, the multi-billionaire organization supported by the World Government, has or at least had NeuroNet's protector - A.I. Keeper. After evolving and becoming more intelligent, Keeper decided to take over the control of NeuroNet and to become independent from Tesseract. The battle evolves from greed of the three organizations that fight over the control of NeuroNet. Tesseract fights in order to return Keeper under its control; Xanctuary fights in order to protect and serve Keeper; and last but not least: bit.crash - a group of hackers, anarchists, and data terrorists, who want to destroy NeuroNet once and for all. Which side will be your desired choice, Slicer?" - KEEPER The Corporations Tesseract: The Corporation ' ''"Connecting the world to the future." — Company slogan The multinational corporation that created the NeuroNet, and the Keeper AI to watch over it. After losing control of the AI — an event they maintain was not their fault, but an act of calculated sabotage — Tesseract is now fighting to regain control of the network, and find out the cause of the Keeper's rebellion. If they can learn why it went rogue, perhaps they can bring it back under their control... '''Backstory/Information: Built the NeuroNet and Keeper, lost control when the Keeper declared independence CEO Devon Khorto, creator of the NeuroNet program, hasn't been seen since the company went into financial freefall Has the govt and defence industry firmly on its side, both to ensure the NeuroNet doesn't endanger them, but also to try and regain control to use the NeuroNet for their own ends. Xanctuary: The Utopians (Pron. "Sanctuary") "These fragile bodies are too weak to contain man's superior intelligence. The Keeper has shown us the way, and we will join him in paradise... but first, we must make this tainted paradise clean again." — ''Xanctuary leader Sashia Fontaine, speaking at the virtual EdenLight conference one week after the Keeper declared independence Digital Utopians who believe the Keeper is a new divine intelligence, and the NeuroNet its holy paradise. Their ultimate goal is to upload themselves into the network and live eternally in an undying paradise of pure intelligence. But first, they must cleanse the network of materialist greed, volatile anarchists, and anyone else who stands in the way of their own ascension to digimortality. '''Backstory/Information:' Formed 30 years ago by leader Sashia Fontaine, famed extropian and self-styled 'life philosopher'. Known to be forward thinking, modernist, early adopters of tech. Hundreds of thousands of members all over the world, many of them accomplished Slicers. Bit.Crash: The Anarchists "You will never find us... because we are everywhere. You will never see us... because we are nowhere. You will only know... when we have beaten you." — Anonymous viral message A loose collective of hackers, anarchists, and data terrorists who believe the NeuroNet is a final harbinger of the death of privacy, and thus freedom, for ordinary people. With governments under the control of corporations like Tesseract, and corporations controlled by the 0.0001%, BitCrash sees no alternative but to destroy the NeuroNet completely, even if it also destroys society in the process. Backstory/Information: A loose collective of digital anarchists and Black Slicers. Formed days after the Keeper declared independence, rumour has it by NeuroNet architect and programmer Andram Estival. Membership impossible to quantify; anyone willing to fight for bit.crash's cause is considered a member. Category:The Corporations